


Twister! (On Ice?)

by nuttinonice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shounen-ai, Smut, Storms, Top Otabek Altin, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, Yuribek, otayuri - Freeform, yurabek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttinonice/pseuds/nuttinonice
Summary: In which Otabek has a vacation home in the states (bc i dont know how to fuckin write about Kazakhstan yall) and theyre tryna have a good old romantic time, but bam! A tornado hits! They gotta continue their romantic get away in a storm cellar and Yuri's scared as fuck of tornados.





	1. Twister! (On Ice?)

It was a lot more rustic than Yuri had expected. Lots of wood and landscape paintings, false fur carpets. Nothing like he’d expect Otabek’s getaway home to be like. Since it was the off season, they both finally had some time on their hands and they decided to go away for a little while to get some privacy. It was actually their first time on a trip together. Although he was from Kazakhstan, Otabek’s family owned a small house in the American Midwest for vacations. Why they didn’t buy a beach house, or a ski lodge was beyond him, but the place seemed comfortable. Maybe that was why Otabek liked it.   
“It’s boring isn’t it?” Otabek sighed. “There’s a rink nearby, so we can go practice any time you want, but I thought you might want to take a lazy break.”  
“No, no I like it, it’s just… not what I expected.” Yuri shrugged. “Where’s your DJ booth and stuff?”  
“I don’t have that stuff here, I just keep it at home.” He shrugged. “So uh, not to be weird, but do you want to sleep in the same bed as me tonight? It’s fine if you don’t want to, I know we haven’t even had sex yet, or really told anyone what we’re doing but-“  
“The same bed is fine.” Yuri said, looking down to make sure he wouldn’t see him blush. He hated that. All these years proving himself as a mature and refined athlete and this stupid guy made his face turn red with everything he did.   
“I can still see that you know.”  
“Shut up.” He felt his face turn redder, so he crossed his arms as if that would hide it.  
“Stop being so embarrassed. You don’t have to do the whole punk act around me.”  
“It’s not an act, I’m genuinely pissed off most of the time.”  
“Well now we’re on vacation, so there’s no reason to be pissed off alright?” He took a step towards Yuri and planted a kiss on his forehead, darkening the shade of red on his cheeks from a dusted rose to crimson. “Do you want to watch a movie? You just need to get cozy here and you’ll stop being so tense.”  
“Yeah um… a movie sounds good.” Outside it was overcast and they could both sense a storm brewing, so a movie would actually be really nice. Plus, Yuri really was exhausted from the flights it took to get him all the way from Russia to the middle of nowhere in the U.S.   
“Well get comfortable, I’m gonna go grab some stuff. I have a surprise for you.”  
“Don’t get all lovey dovey on me Ota.”  
“You weren’t saying that the night after the Grand Prix.”  
“Shut upppp.” Yuri groaned, falling back on the couch while his boyfriend walked off to the kitchen, laughing. This whole thing was kind of weird. It was good, but it was strange. He’d never done the whole relationship thing before. He didn’t know how exactly to deal with a person who made him melt with everything he said and did. It was embarrassing.  
Otabek returned with a plate wrapped in foil and a thick plaid blanket. “Here.” He tossed the blanket onto the couch and set the plate on the coffee table.   
“What’s that?”  
“See for yourself.”  
Yuri frowned and reached forward to peel the foil back, blood rushing up to his cheeks yet again when he saw it. “You figured out how to make Perogies?”  
“I thought it might make you feel more at home. They might not be any good.”  
“Ota…” Fuck his pride, Yuri leaned right over and hugged him without hesitation. “That was really nice, you can be kind of lovey dovey if you want now.”  
“Hey you’re the one all mushy today.” He teased, planting a kiss on the top of Yuri’s blonde head like it was something he did every day. “Here, the house gets kind of cold, so keep warm.”  
Yuri pulled away and slipped out of his jacket, so he could get comfortable, hanging it on the armrest before he let Otabek drape the blanket over them.   
Otabek grabbed the remote from the table and flipped on the flat screen that hung above the fireplace. “What do you want to watch?”  
“I don’t know, what do they watch in Kazakhstan?”  
“Same stuff you watch in Russia.”  
“What about America?”  
“Reality TV. You know there’s this comedy moving about ice skaters, you want to watch that? You could tell Yakov you did some studying while you were here.”  
“Eugh, don’t talk about Yakov while we’re here.” Yuri pulled the blanket further up and felt his heart skip a bit when he noticed the feeling of his leg pressing up next to Otabek’s. He kind of wanted to sit even closer, but that thought made him feel stupid, so he shook the thought out of his head while Otabek pulled up the movie. “This looks stupid.”  
“Of course it’s stupid, it’s comedy.” Otabek tossed the remote aside and kicked his feet up on the coffee table, wrapping one arm around Yuri’s shoulders.   
He opened his mouth to protest, but his mouth just hung open. This wasn’t like Mira touching him and being creepy or anything, this was nice. He felt warm and Otabek’s hand was resting on his bicep. He could feel how strong that arm was. Maybe he should put some effort in too… Yuri’s face stayed red, but he scootched just a little closer, kicking his feet up too and resting his head on the other’s shoulder.   
“You’re a real cutie when no one’s watching you know.”  
“Don’t call me cute.” Yuri said, crinkling his nose and reaching for one of the Perogies to snack on while they watched. They were actually really good. Pork too, just like his favorite ever since that stupid other Yuri had introduced him to it. He wondered if him and Viktor were off on a trip of their own right about then. “These are really good.”  
“Good, I’ll make them more then. We can go out for dinner later or order in, whatever you feel like.”  
A little thunder rumbled in the distance and Yuri nuzzled his cheek a tiny bit against Otabek’s shoulder. He really hated storms. “Does the weather get bad out here?”  
“I mean there’s tornadoes sometimes, but we have a really big storm cellar. It’s like a basement.”  
“Tornadoes?”   
“Don’t worry, they don’t happen that often and they’re usually not big.” Otabek gave Yuri’s shoulder a little squeeze, telling him it was alright without teasing him.   
The movie was silly, but Yuri actually did like it. It was funny seeing actors try to skate like they did and whenever they laughed, he noticed that they snuggled in to each other a little bit tighter. There was definitely some weather brewing though. He could hear it getting windy out and the thunder getting louder, but the sun was starting to go down too, so it gave them a nice atmosphere in the living room. There was one stupid joke about Russia that made them both laugh hard enough, but with no room to get closer, they just kind of turned towards each other to see the other’s face.   
“You really look cute when you let yourself relax and laugh a little.” Otabek said, still looking right at him.   
“I said don’t call me cute.” He blushed, glancing down, but still feeling Otabek’s eyes on him.   
“I just like it when you’re happy. It’s nice to see.”  
“Why are you staring at me?”  
“I told you, because you’re so cute.” Otabek reached up and held Yuri’s chin, making him look back at him.   
“Ota…” Yuri looked at him with wide eyes. “What are you-“  
“I missed you.” Otabek murmured, leaning in to press his lips gently against the younger boy’s.   
Again, Yuri’s instinct was to open his mouth and protest, but all that did was let in Otabek’s tongue. If he’d been standing, his knees would have given right out from under him. It wasn’t like this was their first kiss, but he still wasn’t used to it. Otabek swept his tongue over his lower lip and a new instinct drove him forward. Screw his pride, this stuff felt good. Really good. He pulled away for a moment to catch his breath, then leaned back in, making sure Otabek knew he wasn’t trying to pull away from him.   
“Yuri.” Otabek breathed against his wet lips, curling both arms around his small waist before kissing him again with a little more force.   
Yuri fought him briefly for control in the kiss, pushing his tongue back against Otabek’s before his nerves got the best of him and he relented, letting himself be kissed. The next time they pulled apart for air, Otabek lowered him onto his back before he could say anything against it and moved his mouth to Yuri’s neck, sucking lightly on the skin around his collar.   
“O-Ota.” Yuri shivered. “D-Don’t leave marks.”  
“Shh, I won’t. You’re so pale.” He laughed, leaning up to press a more innocent kiss right against his warm cheek.   
“Leave me alone, there’s no sun in Russia. We have vodka and snow.”  
“You’ve never had vodka.”  
“I have so.”  
“It’s cute when you lie.”  
“Stop calling me cu- Ah!” Yuri cried out when Otabek sucked on his neck again, clamping a hand over his mouth. Why didn’t he have any control over himself in situations like this? He got all hot and nervous and started stuttering like an idiot. “O-Otabek, don’t do that too much, I’m-“ He was cut off by violent vibrating of Otabeks cell phone on the coffee table. “Hey who the hell is that? I thought we were going off the grid for the weekend.” Yuri glared, watching as Otabek reached over to pick it up. “Are we not in the middle of something here?”  
“It’s a tornado alert.” Otabek sighed. “Ugh, sorry.”  
“What?” Yuri’s blushing face turned pale. Was this a prank or something? “Don’t mess with me.”  
“No it’s real, we should go to the storm cellar. It probably won’t even pass over us, but you know, you can’t be too careful. Bring your bag, we could be down there a while.”  
Thunder boomed outside loud enough to shake the house and Yuri’s heart pounded. He scrambled up and put his jacket back on, grabbing his suitcase from in front of the door. “What else do we do?”  
“All the windows are shut, I’ll uhh lock the front door and grab some snacks and we’ll head down.”  
“Do we have time?!”  
Otabek shrugged and went over to lock the door, leaving again for the kitchen, so that Yuri was alone in the dark living room with the thunder ringing outside. He didn’t like this. Stupid America. They never had tornadoes in Russia or Japan, why did his boyfriend have a vacation home in a place where the most nightmarish storm imaginable was a regular occurrence?   
“Follow me.” Otabek said, stepping out of the kitchen with an arm full of chips and cookies. He threw the blanket over his shoulder to bring it with them and grabbed the plate of Perogies too. “There’s water down there, so we should be good. Let’s go.”  
Yuri clutched his bag to his chest and followed Otabek through the kitchen to a back door. “We have to go outside to get to it?!”  
“Yeah, it’s separate.” Otabek opened the back door and gestured for Yuri to follow.   
“You know this isn’t exactly relaxing.” Yuri stepped out into the wind and tried to slow his heart rate down a bit as Otabek locked the back door. “Where is it?”  
“Left.”  
Yuri glanced to the side and saw two large metal doors protruding from the sandy ground. It was seriously dark out now and the wind was making it hard to see with all the sand. He was worried the tornado was near them and they just couldn’t see it. Otabek stuffed everything he was carrying under one arm and heaved open the doors to reveal a set of steep stairs.   
“Here, go ahead.” Otabek said, holding the door open as Yuri scrambled in and rushed himself down the stairs.   
It really was just like a basement. Furnished and everything. Yuri watched anxiously as Otabek lowered himself in and locked the doors above them, climbing all the way down to stand beside him.   
“Sorry there’s no TV down here.” He grimaced, cocking his head towards the couch. “There’s space to sit though.”  
Yuri just nodded and left his bag on the floor, glancing around. It was a little dimly lit, but it wasn’t creepy or anything. There was a really cozy looking couch with another coffee table, a fridge, a dartboard on the wall. It wasn’t like those small dank spaces he’d seen in movies other than the fact that the floor, walls, and ceilings were all still concrete.  
Otabek laid their snacks out on the table and tossed the blanket on the arm rest as the sound of rain swelled outside. It was a good thing they’d come down when they did, it sounded like it was pouring now. “You okay?”  
“Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?”  
“You look like a ghost.” Otabek said, walking over and putting a hand on his forehead. “Are you feeling sick?”  
“No, stop touching me you big creep.” Yuri said, crossing his arms over his chest again.   
“You can just say you’re scared you know?”  
“I’m not scare-“ An especially loud crack of thunder made the room tremble and he jumped, jerking around to make sure the doors hadn’t some how opened.   
“Is this why they call you the Russian fairy?”  
“Quit making fun of me, we don’t have these kinds of things where I’m from.”  
Otabek just laughed and walked over to grab his arm, tugging him gently back towards the couch. “Just relax. It’ll pass and we’ll go back to the movie.” He sat down and pulled Yuri with him, putting one hand on his knee when they settled in.   
Yuri opened his mouth to say something, maybe to kind of prompt the resumption of the make out session the weather had rudely interrupted, but stopped when he heard the wind howl outside. “Is that normal?!”  
“Oof, this one might be bigger than usual. It’s still fine. Nothing’s gonna get us in here, it just might be a little noisy.”  
“How big is bigger than usual?”  
“We’ll see.” Otabek shrugged, reaching up to tussle Yuri’s hair.   
“Why do you keep doing weird stuff like that?” Yuri frowned, batting his hand away and fixing his hair back.   
“You’re obviously scared, I’m just trying to distract you.”  
“Yeah, well it’s not working.”  
“So you are scared.” Otabek laughed. “You confuse me, but it’s all still very cute.”  
“How many times do I have to tell you to quit that?” Yuri sighed, but as always, Otabek was right. His heart was racing and it skipped a beat every time the thunder cracked or the wind howled. It sounded scary out there.   
“Then how about we get back to what we were doing?” Otabek asked, sliding his hand up Yuri’s leg to his thigh, making his heart pound for a whole new reason.   
“Okay, but don’t make fun of me.” Yuri said, feeling his cheeks warm again as he leaned up to kiss him. He actually didn’t mean to be so resistant and argumentative with Otabek all the time, it was just kind of a reflex, but it made him really happy deep down that Otabek understood that and never held it against him. It was one of the reasons Yuri could actually be friends with him, let alone have a relationship.   
They didn’t take their time getting back to where they were, but instead of lowering Yuri down, this time Otabek pulled him right into his lap. “O-Ota, seriously, no marks.” He said, hot faced and nervous as Otabek kissed his neck again.   
“Don’t worry so much. I know what I’m doing here a little more than you, don’t I?”  
“I said don’t make fun of me you douche.” Yuri said, but his voice was wobbly.   
Otabek slid his hand down from the small of Yuri’s back to his ass, shocking him into silence.   
“Ota…”  
“Is that too far for you?”  
“No.” Yuri slid out of his jacket and let it fall to the floor, wrapping his arms around Otabek’s neck. “It’s just-“ Thunder cracked and shook the room again, even louder than before and before he could stop himself, Yuri lurched forward and hugged Otabek tight, hiding his face in his neck.   
“Whoa, hey it’s just a little thunder.”  
“Shut up.”  
“For real, are you okay?”  
“Yes.” Yuri hissed, glaring. Why did he do that?   
“Let’s really try to get your mind off the storm.” Otabek said, taking his hand off of his ass and just hugging him for a moment, pressing another one of those gentle kisses to Yuri’s temple. “Are you shaking?”  
“Stop pointing things out.”  
“Sorry.” He gave him a little squeeze and took his arms away, letting Yuri lift his head up before he reached down and pulled his shirt up over his head.  
“Um.” Yuri blinked. He’d only seen Otabek without a shirt on that night of the Grand Prix. They’d almost had sex that night, but decided not to rush things. That and Yuri had kind of chickened out, but Otabek hadn’t teased him for it. He always knew when it was okay and when it wasn’t.   
“Too forward?”  
He shook his head, putting his hands back on Otabek’s shoulders. “Should I…”  
“If you want to.”  
Yuri felt the heat rise to his cheeks again and swallowed his nerves, peeling off the t-shirt he had on and dropping it to the cement floor with Otabek’s. “I don’t know how you skate with all that unnecessary muscle.”  
“You just say it’s unnecessary because you don’t have it.” Otabek smiled, sliding his hands up Yuri’s bare sides then back down, grabbing his hips and pulling him closer. “Ignore everything outside alright? Focus on me.”  
It wasn’t as easy to see on Otabek as it was on his own pale skin, but Yuri finally noticed him blushing a bit and felt a little better. So he wasn’t such a tough guy after all. He was nervous too.  
“Here, let me try doing this to you this time.” Yuri said, leaning forward to press a shy kiss to Otabek’s neck. He felt so small in comparison to him, but maybe he could compensate for that. He mimicked what Otabek did to him and brought his mouth down to his collar, sucking on the skin a little and nibbling, kissing each spot before moving on to another until he heard Otabek sigh. “You um…” He looked off to the side. “You can touch me if you want to.”  
Otabek didn’t say anything, but slid his hands back down to hold Yuri there again, turning his head to give him a little more access to his neck.   
“Am I doing this right?”  
“Mhm.”  
Yuri moved a little closer, his hips moving more towards Otabek’s. He leaned in again to keep kissing his neck, but stopped when he felt something press against his upper thigh and his heart leapt to his throat.   
“You okay?”  
“Yes, i-it’s just that um… I-I didn’t realize you were…” Yuri looked down with wide eyes at the bulge in Otabek’s stupid skinny jeans.   
“Uhh Yuri.” Otabek glanced down too. “You’re a little excited yourself.”  
“What?!” He looked at himself and turned redder than he’d been all evening, shifting himself back and biting his lip hard. Fuck.   
“It’s normal, don’t be so embarrassed.”  
“I-I’m not, I’m just…” The wind howled and Yuri shuddered, moving closer again. “I’m new to this, okay?”  
“I know you are, stop worrying so much.” Otabek held his hips and pulled him back in for a kiss, pushing his own hips up slightly so they would rub together.   
“Ota!” Yuri gasped, pulling out of the kiss and squeezing his eyes shut, keeping his hips pressed forward, but unable to contain the nerves it brought about.   
“See? It’s good right?”  
He chewed on his lip some more and nodded.   
“Do you want to maybe take another layer off?” Otabek tugged at the belt loops of Yuri’s pants and he shivered. “You don’t have to.”  
Yuri listened to the pounding rain outside and decided he wasn’t going to be such a wimp this time. He’d already embarrassed himself being scared of the storm outside. Why was he so confident on the ice, but such a mess when Otabek touched him? “Yeah, I want to.”  
“Okay, tell me to stop if you want me to.” Otabek said as he undid the button and guided down Yuri’s zipper, doing the same to himself.  
Yuri took the initiative himself this time and climbed out of Otabek’s lap, pushing his black jeans down and stepping out of them.   
Otabek stood up and did the same, then put his hands on Yuri’s hips again. “Are you really wearing leopard print underwear?  
“I said not to make fun of me you big jerk.” Yuri crossed his arms over his chest to cover himself.   
“You’re less nervous when I tease you.” Otabek laughed, sinking down to his knees.   
“Hey, hey what are you doing?!” Yuri yelped, taking one step back. “I didn’t say-“ Another boom of thunder struck and the light in the cellar went out, sending his heart back to his throat. “What happened?!”  
“Shoot, the power’s out.” Otabek sighed as he stood back up. “It must be bad out there. Don’t worry about it, a little dark never hurt anyone.”  
“H-How bad is bad?”  
“It’s fine, come here.”   
Yuri let Otabek pull him into his arms again and held him back tight, hating the way he trembled just from a stupid storm. The wind was seriously picking up though and he felt like the doors weren’t going to hold.   
“There’s nothing to be afraid of down here.” Otabek murmured, rubbing one hand down Yuri’s back and guiding him back towards the couch in the dark. “Sit down.”  
Yuri did what he said and sat on the edge, his heart pounding when Otabek got on his knees again. “Ota, what are you-“  
“It’s too dark now to see anything well. If you want me to give you oral I will.”  
“What?! You stupid douche, who said I wanted you to do something like that?!”  
“Yuri.” Otabek said, opening Yuri’s knees so he could kneel between them. “I won’t do anything you say no to, but are you going to do this act with me forever? No one will know.”  
“How can you be so casual about something like this?”  
“It’s you. I want to make you feel good. You always deny yourself because of your pride. You’re scared right now and you’re aroused, I know that you want to stay occupied with something else and that you really need some relief.”  
Yuri was thankful Otabek couldn’t see him blush in the dark and sighed. “Seriously. Don’t make fun of me if I let you do this.”  
“I won’t.” Otabek promised, reaching over to grab Yuri’s hand and planting a kiss on the back of his palm. “Hips up.”  
Yuri complied and tried to contain himself as Otabek slid his underwear off. His erection was standing right up against his stomach. “This is embarrassing.”  
“It is not, you’re just excited.” Otabek wrapped his hand around Yuri and stroked him.   
“Hh!” He gasped. “O-Ota.”  
“You can put your hands in my hair if you want to.” Otabek said before leaning forward to take him in his mouth.   
“Ahh!” Yuri cried out involuntarily, throwing his head back. He’d never ever felt something like that before. He’d barely even touched himself before meeting Otabek, having someone else’s mouth enveloping him was overwhelming. “Otabek!” He knotted the other’s hair in his hand just to grasp onto something. “Nnn… Hh, ahh!”   
Otabek bobbed his head back and forth, one hand sliding up Yuri’s side to his chest where he could pinch and toy with his nipple. Fuck, Yuri shouldn’t have told him about that when they got intimate after the finals. It was the one thing that he knew he really liked and having Otabek touch him there made Yuri just about lose his mind.   
“O-Ota!” Yuri gasped. “D-Don’t touch there, it’s too much, it’s too much for me.”   
Otabek twisted it a little harder and swallowed around Yuri, overwhelming him just enough for him to lose control of his body.   
“Hhh!” Yuri whined, his thighs trembling and sweat breaking on his forehead as he came. “You fucking prick I told you I couldn’t do this.” He panted, his whole body warm as he collapsed back against the couch, his chest heaving as Otabek pulled his mouth away. Was he going to do anything today besides humiliate himself? He was such a virgin in comparison to Otabek. “Ugh. Sorry, I’m just-”  
“It’s fine, you’ll have it back up in a minute.” Otabek said, rejoining him on the couch and leaning over to kiss the corner of his mouth. “Felt good, yeah?”  
“Yeah.” Yuri breathed, listening to the rain and wind again. “Really good.” The wind howled especially loud and even though he was completely naked and exposed, he clung to Otabek for comfort. Plus, he felt really warm and tingly after that. It felt really good and he wanted to be closer to the person who made him feel like this. “If you can be gentle with me, I’ll do it with you now.”  
“Really?”  
Yuri nodded. “Do you have um… Y-You know, the stuff.”  
“There’s a condom in my wallet.” Otabek pressed a kiss to Yuri’s cheek and bent down to pick his pants up from the floor, taking the condom out and pressing it into Yuri’s hand. “We don’t have any lube, so you know what you’d have to do right?”  
Yuri nodded again and reached out for him again, needing to feel him close with the darkness all around them. “Can you take off those stupid tighty whities now?”  
Otabek lifted his hips and slid them off.   
Yuri couldn’t see details in the dark, but he could tell the size of him and it made his stomach flip. That looked like it would really hurt… He’d had worse though, hadn’t he? He’d broken an arm, an ankle, and a wrist training and a leg after his junior debut. This should be nothing, but his heart was still racing.   
“You can stop whenever you want to, you don’t have to-“  
“Shut up, I can do it okay?” Yuri gulped, moving in close next to him and reaching down to take him in his hand, stroking it with a shaky grip. “Like this?”  
“Yeah, yeah just like that.”   
“Okay.” Yuri took a deep breath, then bent down and took it in his mouth, just the tip at first. It felt even bigger than it looked, which made him seriously nervous again, but Otabek was making little noises just from him sucking on the tip. He swirled his tongue around it once then sunk down a little further, about halfway. The taste wasn’t what he expected. He’d braced for something bad, but it tasted just like the skin on Otabek’s neck did, just a little saltier. He breathed through his nose and couldn’t take him fully in, but sunk down far enough to get close.   
“You’re doing great, that feels amazing.” Otabek murmured, one hand resting gently on the back of Yuri’s head. “Don’t worry about me though, just try to, fuck, try to get it as slick as you can so I won’t hurt you.”  
Yuri bobbed his head up and down a bit then pulled off, breathing heavily. “W-What do I do now?”  
“I think it’ll be best if you come sit in my lap again.”  
“Okay.” Yuri stood up and did what he was told (for once), straddling Otabek’s thighs and hovering over him, feeling a lot more exposed than before.  
“Here, I’m gonna stretch you before we start, so…” Otabek held his fingers to Yuri’s lips. “Do you know what to do?”  
“Y-Yeah, um…” Yuri took Otabek’s ring, middle, and index finger in his mouth and ran his tongue over them, coating each digit in a generous amount of saliva to try and prevent a much pain as he could.   
“Good.” Otabek pulled his hand away and reached around to ease the first one in just a tiny bit at a time.  
“Agh.” Yuri winced, digging his nails into Otabek’s shoulders. “O-Otabek…”  
“Does it hurt?”  
He bit his lip and nodded.   
“Okay, okay here let me just get it all the way in and it’ll feel better.” Otabek pushed further inside and rested his hand there, letting Yuri’s small hips adjust to the intrusion.   
“Okay, better.” Yuri breathed, trembling a little from the combination of his nervousness and his fear over the tornado outside. “Fuck, fuck you suck.” He swore when Otabek pushed his middle finger in. “Ow, ow fuck.”  
“Do you want me to stop?”  
“I didn’t say stop, I just said you suck.” Yuri huffed, squirming around a little to try and adjust. The pain was searing. He knew that they weren’t, but it felt like his muscles were trying to tear.   
“You’re almost there.” Otabek brought his free hand to Yuri’s cheek, guiding his face towards his in the dark to share a soft kiss. “I got you okay?” He murmured, his teasing tone now melted away into one of genuine love and concern that made Yuri’s heart pound. Otabek sucked Yuri’s lower lip into his mouth and nibbled on it before pulling away. “How do you feel?”  
“Um...” The pain was subsiding a little bit. He was feeling kind of dumb and mushy again. He pushed his hair back behind his ears and leaned in to get another kiss, trying to translate what he didn’t really have the guts to say. “You can put the last one in.” He said, nuzzling his nose against Otabek’s. “Just be slow.”  
Otabek nodded and eased the third finger in, making Yuri’s muscles ache and his thighs tremble. “You okay?”  
“Yes.” Yuri choked, digging his nails into Otabek’s shoulders. “I-It hurts.”  
“I’m sorry, here let’s not drag this part out it’ll hurt you more.” Otabek turned his fingers around inside him and moved them back and forth, stretching him out.   
“I-Is this part supposed to feel good?”  
“We have to find your spot, don’t worry. It’ll be good soon.” Otabek pushed in especially deep and Yuri gasped, his cheeks burning hot and his erection twitching.   
“What the fuck is that?”  
“Prostate.” Otabek shrugged, bringing his hand back to Yuri’s nipple as he worked his fingers back and forth, stimulating that bundle of nerves that were making it hard for Yuri to control himself.   
“Ota, I told you don’t touch there, it’s too much.” He breathed, wanting to touch himself, but too embarrassed to do it.   
“Is it still hurting?”  
Yuri shook his head.  
“Are you ready then?”  
His heart skipped a beat, but once again thunder shook the cellar and he melted right into Otabek, wrapping his arms around his neck and leaning their foreheads together. “Don’t let go of me.”  
“I’m right here.” Otabek held Yuri’s side with one hand and held himself with the other. “Lift up okay?”  
Yuri kept his arms wrapped around him and raised himself up, heart racing as Otabek guided his tip to Yuri’s entrance. Fuck, that felt way too big for him. He sunk down a little bit and winced, squeezing his eyes shut.   
“Do you mind if I touch you? It’ll help with the pain.”  
Yuri just shook his head, unable to form words as he sunk down a little lower. He wasn’t even halfway down and already he felt like Otabek was filling him up completely, stretching him beyond his limit. He trembled a little bit from the effort and tucked his head into Otabek’s neck. “Touch me please.”  
Otabek wrapped a hand around him and stroked, slow gentle motions to try and help him relax. “You can’t tense up, it’ll make it harder. Take a deep breath.”  
Yuri opened his mouth to tell him to stop telling him what to do, but quickly shut it. He needed Otabek’s help if he wanted to do this. Yuri took a deep breath and focused on how Otabek was touching him, lowering himself down a little bit more.   
“You’re doing great.”  
“Shut up, I know I’m not.” He cringed, rolling his hips a little to try and adjust. He felt like he was on fire between his legs, the pain cutting right through him. “You’re too big for me.”  
“You can stop whenever you want.”  
“I don’t want to.” Yuri forced himself down as far as he could and gasped, feeling Otabek’s tip press against that spot deep inside him. “This is as far as I can go.” He breathed. “I-Is that enough? Do you feel good?”  
“Yeah, yeah it’s in enough. Give yourself a second to get used to it.” Otabek leaned in and started to kiss his neck again, wrapping his arms around Yuri to comfort him when the thunder cracked again.   
Yuri tried to stop it, but a few tears managed to leak out of his eyes. It just really hurt and at the same time, he felt so emotionally overwhelmed and close to Otabek, but embarrassed and a little ashamed all at the same time. What would his grandpa think if he knew what on Earth he was doing right now? He hoped that in the dark, Otabek wouldn’t notice, but like always, he couldn’t hide anything from him.   
Otabek reached up and wiped the tears from his cheeks, kissing the places they’d been. “It always hurts the first time. You’re doing fine.”  
“I hate being so small.” Yuri sighed, taking deep breaths like Otabek told him to. His hips were starting to adjust and the pain starting to subside just a little bit. He eased himself up a small bit, then back down.   
“Don’t say that, I love your size.” Otabek said, his voice becoming breathier as Yuri started to ease up and down.   
“Shit, we got this far and forgot to even put the condom on.” Yuri said, laughing a little.   
“Do you want to stop and put it on?”  
“No, I won’t be able to get it back in, but I think I’m good now.” Yuri leaned in and kissed him just because he wanted to, trying to find the right angle to move himself at so Otabek would touch that spot again. He shifted back a little and rolled his hips, gasping when he found it.  
“Right there?”  
Yuri just let out a whimper and put his head back on Otabek’s shoulder, moving himself up and down much faster to keep feeling that sensation. “O-Ota. Right there.”  
“Yeah?” Otabek pushed his hips up to meet with Yuri and continued stroking him, guiding him into a steady rhythm.   
When the thunder shook the room again, Yuri didn’t even wince, just hugged Otabek a little tighter and kept riding him.   
“So can I do this now?” Otabek smiled in the dark, bringing one hand up to toy again with the sensitive part of Yuri’s chest.  
“Ota!” He gasped, pressing himself down a little harder. “I-I told you, don’t-“ Yuri trailed off into one of the most embarrassing noises he’d ever heard himself make, his legs shaking from the pleasure.   
“I wonder what would happen if I did this.” Otabek laughed, letting go of Yuri’s erection to rub at both his nipples at once.   
“Ah!” He cried out, speeding his hips even more. “Hhh, Ota. Stop. S-Stop that, I can’t-“  
“Shh, shh you like it.”  
“Otaaaa.” Yuri groaned, half in pleasure and half in annoyance. “Nnn, aahh!” He hated how he couldn’t keep his mouth shut, but it was like he really wasn’t in control.   
“Can I lay you down?”  
Yuri nodded and actually laughed at how Otabek so easily flipped them, landing Yuri on his back with Otabek lying over him without pulling out. “Am I really that light?”  
“Yes.” Otabek smiled, kissing his cheek as he eased himself in and out. “How’s that?”  
“Good” Yuri sighed. “Keep going like that.”  
“Hold on, you’re pretty flexible yeah?”  
“Yeah, so?”  
“Here, if we open you up more, it’ll hurt even less.” Otabek took Yuri’s leg and lifted it up. “Can you take this all the way back to your head?”  
“Of course I can.” Yuri frowned, grabbing his shin and pulling his leg all the way up to by his shoulder, holding it there. It was a stretch, but Otabek was right, it opened him up a lot more between his legs and made it easier to go faster.   
“This is why I love your body so much.” Otabek whispered right into Yuri’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine as he picked up the pace.   
Yuri wished he could see Otabek a little better right then, wanting to see the expression on his face, but the dark made him feel a little less nervous. He supposed there were a lot of ways to lose his virginity that would be worse. The setting was kind of romantic. The storm raging outside and Otabek protecting him.   
“I’m close, so I’m gonna make you finish okay?” Otabek said, reaching down to stroke Yuri again and speeding up even more.   
“O-Ota.” Yuri whined, trembling from approaching orgasm. “Hhh, I-I can’t… Otabek!” He cried out, throwing his head back and moaning loud enough to be heard well over the storm. “Ah!” He felt Otabek cum inside of him and he suddenly felt so intimate and close to him, so connected, so overwhelmed by all the different sensations and emotions that he came too, harder than his premature finish earlier, onto his boyfriend’s abs. “Holy shit.” He panted, relaxing back against the sofa. “Ota…”  
“I love when you call me that.” Otabek laughed, reaching down to pull himself out. “How do you feel?”  
“Really good actually. I feel like-“ Yuri sat himself up and stopped cold, his eyes widening. “WHAT THE HELL WHY DOES IT FEEL LIKE I JUST GOT FUCKED BY GODZILLA?!”  
“You’ll be sore for a while.” Otabek grinned, turning the flashlight on his phone and setting it on the coffee table so they had some light. “I’ll get you something to clean up with.” He smacked a kiss against Yuri’s red cheek, then used his phone as a flashlight to get to the paper towels onto of the fridge.   
“We should have used the condom, this is gross.” Yuri huffed. “Turn around don’t look at me.”  
Otabek shrugged his shoulders and turned like he was told while Yuri cleaned himself up and got his clothes back on. “I think it’s starting to clear up outside.” He tossed Yuri his phone for light then got himself dressed again.   
Yuri was kind of getting anxious in the dark just without having Otabek right next to him when the lights finally flickered back on. “Does that mean it’s over?”  
“Eh, not sure.” Otabek flopped down next to him again and took his phone, scrolling through a few things. “The tornado watch is lifted, we’re good. It’s just a thunderstorm now. Do you wanna go back?”  
“I don’t know about running through the rain.”  
“We could take a shower after if you want.”  
“What, like, together?”  
“If you want. I mean it is our romantic weekend isn’t it?”  
“Don’t get all mushy on me because I let you do all that stuff to me.”  
“Hey now you’re the one who was getting all mushy.” Otabek teased, poking him in the side. “Ooh Ota, Ota yesss, give me mooore, Otaaa.”   
“Shut up, I didn’t say all that.” Yuri laughed, pushing him away. He was defensive, but sometimes Otabek was actually just really funny. He liked that. “You’re such a weirdo.”  
“Mm, but I’m your weirdo now. So, shower?”  
“Fine.” Yuri said, smiling a little. “But you’re taking me out to dinner after.”  
“Fair deal.” Otabek stood up and started to gather their things again. “I’ll unlock the doors, let’s make a run for it.”  
**  
Yuri had to admit, he hadn’t had this much fun in a while. He’d spent the whole season killing himself to get better with all the stupid ballet and excersises, the nonstop training. It was nice to have time alone with the one person he could stand. He felt stupid getting in the shower with him at first, but Otabek made him laugh and got rid of his nerves as usual. There was something that seemed really special being comfortable naked with someone too and after what they did, he didn’t feel like such a stupid kid anymore. He hated the age difference between him and Otabek just because it made him feel kind of inferior, but he felt a little more equal now.   
They went out to dinner late to some silly family place that Otabek liked then went back home to sleep in the same bed.   
“You should know by now I’m kind of a cuddler.” Otabek said, the lights out and the comforter pulled high up around them. He wrapped his arms around Yuri and tugged him in close, spooning him and pressing a little goodnight kiss to the back of his head.   
“I’m not your teddy bear you big freak.”  
“Yes you are.” Otabek smiled, giving him a squeeze. “Thanks for coming to visit me. I know it’s not easy to get away from Yakov and everyone.”  
“It’s fine, I wanted to.” Yuri said, blushing as Otabek held him so close. “Um… Would you think about maybe coming to Russia for a little bit? You can train with me at my home rink and all, so you won’t get behind. I want to introduce you to my grandpa.”  
“Really? Isn’t that kind of a big deal for you?”  
“Yeah, but…” Yuri sighed. “He might not have much time left. I don’t hide anything from him, I’d die if something happened to him and I knew I wasn’t being honest. Plus, he wouldn’t judge. We’re male figure skaters, he’s not really married to the idea of his grandson being heterosexual or anything. I just don’t want us to be public at least until next season and maybe not even then. I like our privacy.”  
“Me too.” Otabek smiled. “Can you keep yourself from freaking out if I tell you something kind of mushy?”  
Yuri’s heart skipped. “Yeah.”  
“I love you, you know.”   
“What?” Yuri’s face turned red for the thousandth time that day. “I-I… Ota, I-“  
“You don’t have to say it back if you’re not ready yet.”  
Yuri glared at the thought of being too much of a wimp to say something so simple and turned around in Otabek’s arms, snuggling into his strong chest to hide his face. “I love you too, Stupid. I don’t just let anyone do what you did earlier you know.”  
“I didn’t think you’d say it.” Otabek laughed, hugging him a little tighter. “I’ll come to Russia whenever you want me to.”  
“You can stay with me when you come. There’s no tornados around there.”  
“But then what excuse will we have to fuck in Russia?”  
Yuri rolled his eyes. “The excuse is that I love you, you douche. Now let me sleep, I flew like halfway around the globe today.”  
“Aw.” Otabek laughed a little and planted one more kiss on Yuri’s forehead. “Alright, sleep tight Tiger.”


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddybek's coming on up to Russia y'all!

Yuri sat on the sofa of his apartment and watched the door impatiently. It had been three weeks since he’d gone to visit Otabek and of course they’d talked on the phone and Facetimed often, but Yuri seriously missed him. Skating was so much more fun when he was around and even though he loved to be home with his grandfather, he was getting lonely.   
But today, it was Otabek’s turn to come and visit. They’d be telling his grandfather about the relationship and going to practice with Viktor and Yakov at Yuri’s home rink to work on his exhibition skate.   
Lucky for them, his grandpa would be out until the evening, so they’d have some alone time together if Otabek would just hurry up and get there. Yuri groaned and put the sofa pillow over his face. Where was that stupid Kazakh DJ? He took the pillow away and got up to get himself a drink or something to occupy him when there was a knock on the door and he nearly tripped running to answer it.   
“Beka?” Yuri yanked the door open and beamed when he saw him. Usually he wouldn’t let it show how excited he was, but he couldn’t help it this time. He yanked his boyfriend into a hug and squeezed. “Was your flight okay?”  
“It was fine.” Otabek laughed, dropping his bag and hugging him back. “You sure are excited.”  
“I missed you okay? Don’t be a dick about it.” Yuri kicked Otabek’s suitcase inside then tugged him in, shutting the door behind him. “We have a few hours before Grandpa’s home, are you tired?”  
“No, not really, but-“  
“Good.” Yuri jumped up and wrapped his legs around Otabek’s hips, his arms around his neck. “I really missed you.” He said before leaning in and kissing him hard, his heart racing as Otabek kissed him back. Three weeks had felt like a lifetime especially after what they’d shared in the storm cellar. He’d been too sore afterwards, so they hadn’t done it again yet and he was about ready to burst. “My room is through the back hall on the left, take me there right now.”  
“Wow you really did miss me.” Otabek teased, kissing Yuri’s lips one more time before taking him back through the apartment to his room. “Oh my God, this is your room?” He set Yuri down on the bed and looked around. The walls and bedspread were all leopard print, posters of pumas and tigers all over the wall.  
“It’s bitchin, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Yuri stood up and opened up his nightstand drawer, tossing a condom and a tube of lube he’d bought online onto the bed. “Wear a condom this time, that was totally gross before.”  
Otabek shrugged off his jacket and kicked off his shoes as well. “Are you sure you feel like doing this now? You’ll be in pain for practice.”  
“Yes, I feel like doing it you douche why else would I drag you in here?” Yuri peeled off his shirt then grabbed Otabek’s hands, falling back on the bed and pulling the other on top of him, his legs wrapping around his hips. “Try not to hurt me too bad.”  
“I’ll be gentle.” Otabek murmured, kissing Yuri’s lips with a newfound softness. “I missed you too. A lot.” He kissed the corner of his mouth then turned his head to press a line of kisses down his neck, making the heat rise to Yuri’s cheeks. “I’m glad you’re not so embarrassed in bed anymore. I like your confidence.”  
Yuri whined a little as Otabek nibbled on his neck and pressed his hips up to get some friction against him. He shut his eyes and focused on feeling everything he could. The warmth of Otabek’s body against his own, the softness of his skin, the pleasure as they slowly began to grind together, and the wetness of his mouth against his neck. “O-Ota.” He sighed, his face already red. He was about to sit up and get Otabek undressed, when he felt him pull his mouth away and stop the grinding motion of his hips. “What’s wrong?”  
“Um…” Otabek sighed. “Before we do this, I think we should talk about something.”  
“Huh? I already told you, we’re three years apart, that makes it legal an-“  
“It’s not that.”   
“Then what?” Yuri pushed his hair out of his eyes and looked at the sad expression on Otabek’s face. He hadn’t seen that look before. “Did I do something wrong?”  
“No, no it’s not you it’s just…” Otabek moved off of him and laid down on the bed, motioning for Yuri to come and lie next to him.   
“Don’t be all mysterious, you’re freaking me out.” Yuri said, tucking himself under Otabek’s arm and resting his head on his strong chest. “Just tell me.”  
“I told my parents about you.”  
“Oh?”  
“It… It didn’t go well.”  
Yuri’s heart sank to his stomach. Were they not going to be allowed to be together? That couldn’t happen. He’d never felt this way about anyone other than Otabek and he had such a hard time making friends, if he lost this now… “What happened?”  
“Well they kept asking me why it was so important that I go to Russia, so I just decided to be honest. I told them that we’re in a relationship and they didn’t really believe me, but I said that I love you.” Otabek gave him a little squeeze and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “And I really, really do. I needed them to understand that, but they’re very old fashioned people.”  
“Are they going to try and keep us apart?”  
“No.” Otabek sighed. “They just cut me off.”  
“What?!” Yuri bolted up. “Your parents cut you off?! B-Because of me?! Otabek, you don’t have to go through all this just for me, I-“  
“Stop, stop. It was my choice, Yuri. I knew it would happen.” Otabek sat up as well and put his arms back around Yuri. “I love you, Yuri. That means I’ll take on whatever consequences come with that love.”  
“B-But… I’m just… I’m not worth that.” Yuri said, blushing as he felt tears prick at his eyes. How could Otabek give up his family?   
“You are to me.”  
“But, Ota-“  
“Shh. No more, I made the decision.” Otabek grabbed Yuri’s face in his hands and kissed him again, running his tongue over the younger boy’s lower lip. “I’m nineteen, it’ll be fine. I have plenty of my own money, I’m looking for a place to stay and-“  
“Stay here.” Yuri said without hesitation. “As long as you need. Grandpa won’t mind. We can take you in.”  
“It’s fine, you don’t have to do that.” Otabek laughed. “There’s one more thing I wanted to tell you and that’s uhh… Well since my coach doesn’t mind moving, I decided I would find a place around here in Russia. Is there room at your home rink for one more person? I know Viktor’s returning, so it might get crowded.”  
“You’re moving here?” Yuri’s heart thumped. They’d be able to see each other all of the time now. They could go on actual dates and see movies and go to concerts together. “Otabek, that’s…” He blinked. “Are you sure?”  
“I want to.” Otabek nodded, sliding his hands around Yuri’s bare waist and hugging him again. “I can’t stand the long distance.”  
Yuri’s eyes were welling up, but he blinked the tears back hard and clung to Otabek. He felt so relieved. He had been really worried that they wouldn’t be able to stay together only seeing each other for a few days a month, but now there was nothing holding them back.  
“Are you crying?”  
“No! You’re the one who’s crying you big mushy douche, I’m just having allergies.” Yuri glared. “In fact- Whoa, hey! Who said you could do that?” He yelled as Otabek flipped him onto his back and pinned him down.”  
“You are crying.” Otabek smiled, leaning down to kiss the two tears that had made their way out onto Yuri’s cheeks. “You’re that happy to have me around?”  
Yuri felt his whole face turn red.   
“I won’t make you answer. I’m glad you’re happy.” Otabek sat back on his heels and removed his shirt, tossing it onto the floor before leaning back over Yuri. “I love you.”  
“I… I love you too.” Yuri sighed, turning his face to the side. “I keep telling you to quit making fun of me in bed.”  
“Aw but you make it so easy.” Otabek grinned. “I’m kidding, I’ll stop. You want to get started?”  
Yuri nodded and wrapped his arms around Otabek’s neck, his eyes still wet as his boyfriend’s hand made its way down his sides and between his legs. “Just be careful with me.”  
**  
After the sex, Yuri knocked out pretty hard. It was weird. They were both athletes, but after sex, he just got so clingy and tired. Otabek was the same, so they both fell asleep undressed and wrapped up in each other’s arms.   
“Mm, Beka what time is it?” Yuri mumbled, nuzzling his cheek against Otabek’s bare chest. “Grandpa’s coming home at six.”  
“I don’t know, I’m too sleepy to tell time.” Otabek yawned. He trailed his hand down Yuri’s back. “You’re so soft and warm, let me be cozy a while longer.”  
Yuri sighed and leaned up to give Otabek a lazy kiss on the mouth, giving him a little piece of affection before he had to pull away to check his phone. “WHAT?! WE SLEPT UNTIL EIGHT, HE MUST BE HOME!”  
“Hm?”  
“AGH!” Yuri jumped out of bed and scrambled to get his clothes back on, tossing Otabek his jeans and t-shirt from the floor. “Get dressed you stupid disc jockey, he could walk in any second.”  
Otabek yawned and pulled his shirt back on, rubbing his eyes before he got up to get fully redressed. “I didn’t hear anything. Stop yelling, I’m tired.”  
Yuri grabbed Otabek by the wrist and dragged him out of the bedroom, running out to the den to find his grandfather on the couch watching TV. “Grandpa? When did you get home?”  
“Two hours ago.” He shrugged. “I made dinner, are you two hungry?”  
“Uhh.” Yuri’s face turned red. “Did you…”  
“Well I went to check on you and you were both fast asleep so can I assume that you wanted to tell me something tonight?”  
“Uhhhhhhhh.”   
His grandfather took one look at his red face and laughed. “Don’t worry about it, Yura. I figured as much. Just set an alarm next time, you’re a heavy sleeper.” He turned to Otabek. “What’s your name again?”  
“Otabek, Sir. Nice to meet you. Yuri’s told me all about you.” He stepped forward and shook his hand while Yuri looked on with wide eyes. How was Ota so cool with all this?!  
“Ah very well. Nice to meet you too, I saw you skate with Yura at the Grand Prix this year. Very talented work, I’m glad he’s got a friend like you to keep him motivated. Oh, uh…” He looked over at Yuri. “Is friend the right word?”  
“Friend is fine.” Yuri gulped.  
“We go by boyfriends typically.” Otabek shrugged, earning a punch in the arm from the other boy. “What? We do.”  
His grandfather chuckled and turned back towards the television. “You embarrass him easily. I like that.”  
Yuri rolled his eyes and grabbed Otabek by the wrist to tug him into the kitchen. “You’re such a freak, play it cool in front of older people.”  
“I figured that went out the door when he saw us sleeping together, but whatever you want.” Otabek shrugged, brushing past him to sit at the dining table where a plate of fresh Perogies were waiting. “Mm, I love these. Come eat with me.”  
Yuri sat down next to him and put his head down on the table. “I can’t believe we slept so late.”  
“Aw, don’t be so sad. I think this went very well. We didn’t have to have any uncomfortable conversations, your grandpa knows you’re dating, and now we have a whole weekend to ourselves. Do you want to go to the rink still?”  
“Are you too tired?”  
“Not anymore.” He said, stuffing another Perogi in his mouth. “Oof these are a lot better than the ones I gave you in America. Yikes, sorry.”  
Yuri blushed a little and looked up. “I like yours. I’m not feeling too hungry, why don’t I go get our stuff together and we can leave when you’re done.”  
“Aw no, eat something. You’re too skinny.” Otabek pushed the plate towards him and leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek. “You’ve got to be hungry after what we just did, you really gave it your all in there.”  
“Shut uuppppp.” Yuri rolled his eyes and took one of the Perogies. At least it hadn’t hurt so bad this time. He was only a little bit sore. Maybe his body would adjust enough soon that it wouldn’t hurt at all. “Have you started looking for apartments yet?”  
“Mhm, there’s a place a few blocks from here. I thought it’d be nice to be walking distance from you. You can come sleep over any time.”  
Yuri’s face flashed red. He hadn’t thought of that part. “Are you okay with that?”  
“Of course. You know me, I sleep a lot better when I’ve got you to hold on to.” Otabek leaned in and planted a kiss right on the side of Yuri’s neck. “Especially after making love to you, you’re always so warm and-“  
“Stop being such a freak!” Yuri said, pushing him away and standing up before he could see how red his face was again. “I’m grabbing our skates, get ready to go.”  
“Okay.” Otabek laughed. “You’re cute when you’re mad you know.”  
“I’m always mad!”  
“Mhm.”  
**  
“Are you sure you can lift me?”  
“Yuri, you weigh like, what, a hundred pounds?”  
“I weigh ninety, are you trying to call me fat or something?!”  
Otabek rolled his eyes and planted a kiss on Yuri’s forehead. “Trust me, alright?”  
“Fine.” Yuri sighed, pulling away from him and skating back so he could get a running start. It was night time, so the rink was open for them to use, but Yakov, Mila, Viktor and everyone had already gone home and they had the ice to themselves. He skated towards Otabek and jumped up, blushing when he was caught and lifted over Otabek’s head.   
“I told you.” Otabek said, lowering him down and keeping his hands on Yuri’s hips. “How was that?”  
“Yeah, uh, perfect.” Yuri blushed, suddenly remembering just how strong his boyfriend was.   
“Your face is all red again.”   
“I’m just cold.”  
“Oh yeah? Then let me warm you up.” Otabek smiled, pulling Yuri into a hug and kissing him for what felt like the thousandth time that day. Not that Yuri was complaining. He was still fighting that instinct to push him away and all, but the longer they kissed, the less defensive he felt. It was just the two of them there after all. Why was he always getting so embarrassed of their relationship? Why did he resist Otabek when they both knew what he wanted? “What are you doing?” He asked, flustered as Otabek lowered him all the way down to the ice.   
“Shh, just lie there.” Otabek said, kneeling down between Yuri’s ankles.   
“Ota-“  
“I said shh.” He teased as he spread Yuri’s legs further apart and slid forwards. “I love how flexible you are, it makes everything so easy.”  
Yuri’s heart pounded. “W-What are you doing?”  
“I saw you got a little excited there when I lifted you.”  
“What?! I did not!” Yuri glanced down at himself and groaned. Stupid tights. They left nothing to discretion.   
“It’s fine, I love that you’re so attracted to me.” Otabek slid his hand up Yuri’s thigh then over to cup the small bulge in his tights, squeezing.   
“D-Don’t do that, I’ll just get-“  
“I know. I want you to.” Otabek palmed him through the thin black material.   
“Hhh… B-Beka, don’t tease me.”  
“Sorry.” He laughed, pulling back the waistband of Yuri’s tights along with his underwear.   
“That’s cold you jerk.” Yuri sighed, spreading his legs out a little further, which for him was comfortably halfway to a split. He wasn’t the type to have sex in a place so open like this, but with all the lights dimmed in the rink and the contrast of Otabek’s warm touch and the cold ice, he just wanted it. Plus, he really liked the attention deep down. Otabek was always so focused on pleasuring him and no one had ever cared so much about making him feel good before, not just sexually, but emotionally too like how Otabek would always comfort him and let him resist all he wanted, so he wouldn’t feel embarrassed.   
Otabek leaned down and took him in his mouth, making Yuri’s back arch up off of the ice.   
“Ota!” He gasped, his face flushed from the pleasure and the cold as Otabek bobbed his head up and down. “Nnn… O-Otabek, someone could see us.”  
Otabek ignored him and swirled his tongue around his tip, sending a wave of pleasure through Yuri’s body all the way to the top of his spine and the tips of his toes.   
“Aahh, Beka.” Yuri whimpered, too aroused to care about sounding stupid now. “I lied, just keep doing that, don’t stop.”  
Otabek reached up to hold one Yuri’s hands and squeezed it as he continued to work his mouth over him, his free hand sliding up Yuri’s shirt to toy with his chest.   
Yuri’s toes curled inside his skates. He really didn’t want to finish early for once. He squeezed Otabek’s hand hard and put his free hand into the other’s hair so he had something to hold on to. “Otaaaaa.” He whined, “Nnn, hh… I can’t take it much longer.”  
Otabek pulled his mouth away and Yuri breathed a sigh of relief, grateful that he was getting a small break to help him last longer until Otabek moved his mouth further down to drag his tongue over the part of his body Yuri had shaved just in case, but never anticipated being touched and he came on the spot.   
“A-ahh!” He cried out, his thighs shaking as he came partially onto Otabek’s chin and partially onto his tights. “You douche don’t surprise me like that, I-I’m not used to it.” Yuri whimpered, his face burning hot and his legs still twitching. “Beka.” He breathed as the orgasm passed. “Shit…”  
“Wow you really liked that.” Otabek smiled, wiping his face and pulling Yuri’s tights back up over him so he wouldn’t get too cold.   
“You’re just… I’m…” Yuri sighed. He couldn’t even think of an insult, or an excuse. “Just come up here and kiss me, I don’t think I can move my legs yet.”  
“You’re so adorable.” Otabek moved carefully so he wouldn’t hurt him, then laid over Yuri with both arms on the ice, so he wouldn’t put his body weight on the smaller one.   
Yuri brought his hands up to Otabek’s cheeks and just let himself be stupid and mushy for once, kissing him softly and pressing his chest up against his lover’s in the hopes that he’d feel his heart beat.   
Otabek let him be in full control and Yuri ran his tongue over all the little corners of his mouth that he’d been trying to imagine while they were apart. Everything about him was so smooth and so warm, but strong all at the same time. “I’m really happy that you’re coming to Russia.” Yuri murmured against his wet lips. “I missed you really bad and I know we talked and everything, but it’s not the same as being able to touch you.” He leaned his forehead against Otabek’s. “Don’t make fun of me for saying all this, but I seriously love you in a way I don’t think I’ve ever loved anyone else. I need you to be close to me, or I get all stupid and anxious. I’m happy we’re together, I think-“  
“OH HO HO LOOKS LIKE WE’VE INTERRUPTED SOMETHING!” Viktors voice sang from across the ice and Yuri’s eyes flew wide open, his hands grabbing onto Otabek’s shoulders. On the edge of the rink was Viktor and for some god forsaken reason, Yuri Katsuki. “Yurio, I had no idea you’d taken Otabek for a lover, good for you. I’m proud that you’re finally coming out of your shell, or should I say the closet? Ooh that was bad. I’m awful today, aren’t I?”  
“Uhhh… Hi Yurio.” The other Yuri blushed. “Hey Otabek.”  
“Whoops.” Otabek laughed, moving to stand up only to be yanked back down by Yuri. “What?”  
“I can’t move, Stupid!” He hissed. “You just made me cum all over my stupid tights, they’ll see it if you get up.”  
“Oh.” For once, Otabek’s face turned red. “Well that’s a problem.”  
“Should we come back another time?” Viktor asked, flashing that giant stupid grin of his. “We didn’t mean to interrupt. Yuri was just coming for a visit, so we came out to skate for fun. It’s nothing important.”  
“No, we were just leaving!” Yuri shouted, his face still bright red.   
“You know you really don’t help yourself very much in these situations.” Otabek said. “Just cover yourself with your hands. I’ll pick you up so they won’t see.”  
“Thank you.” Yuri sighed begrudgingly, sliding his hands down to cover himself as soon as Otabek stood up.   
“Alright, come on Tiger.” Otabek said, grabbing him by the biceps to help him stand up without moving his hands. He picked him up and slung him over his shoulder, holding him there with one arm as he skated back to the edge of the ice.   
“So when did all of this romance start happening?” Viktor mused as Otabek stepped off the ice, red-faced Yuri in tow.   
“Never, nothing was happening!” Yuri shouted, upside down. “We were just practicing for our first exhibition skate!”  
“Why’s he carrying you like that?” Other Yuri asked.   
“No reason! I’m injured! Otabek, take me out of here, I’m hurt right?!”  
“We’ll be in the showers, the ice is all yours.” Otabek laughed, carrying Yuri away and off towards the locker room.   
“Not together! Separately! Completely unrelated showering!”  
“You need to be a better liar.” Otabek said, setting him down on one of the locker room benches and kicking the door shut behind them.   
“What the hell are they doing here at this hour? And why is Katsuki in town?” Yuri huffed, reaching down to take off his skates.   
“Well they’re in a relationship too, he probably just missed Viktor. Come shower with me, we should get you warmed up.” Otabek unlaced his skates and kicked them off. “They won’t bother us.”  
“Alright.” Yuri sighed, standing up and letting Otabek take his hand again as they walked past the lockers to the showers. They both stripped down, leaving their clothes outside the shower stall, and stepped inside, shutting the curtain behind them.  
Otabek turned the hot water on and eased Yuri into it. “Better?”  
“Yeah, that’s better.” He sighed, smiling a little bit. “How ‘bout now?” Otabek said in that teasing tone of voice, stepping forward to wrap his arms around Yuri’s waist from behind.   
Yuri’s instinct, as always, was to reply with something snarky, but it actually did feel nice, so he leaned his head back against Otabek’s shoulder and sighed. “Even better.”  
“I love when you decide to act sweet.” Otabek murmured, giving Yuri’s hips a squeeze. “Plus you look cute with your hair wet. Do you want to come with me to see that new apartment tomorrow?  
“Sure. How are you getting all your stuff here?”  
“I’ll send someone to pick it up when I’m ready to move in.”  
“Will you at least stay at my place until you’re ready to get fully moved in? I like falling asleep with you.” Yuri blushed. Lately, he’d been having a weird amount of nightmares and he would feel a lot better sleeping with Otabek.   
“Sure thing, Yura.” Otabek smiled, pressing a kiss against Yuri’s wet cheek. “I’ll stay as long as you want me to.”  
**  
Otabek was the first one to fall asleep that night and Yuri stayed up a little bit, watching him and thinking about everything while Potya slept, curled up at the foot of the bed. This relationship was really getting serious. Was he too young to be taking something so fast? Otabek would be living nearby. They could go on dates, skate together, they’d be practically inseparable and Yuri knew he’d be spending a lot of nights at Otabek’s once he got settled in.   
He actually couldn’t wait for it. Otabek would have his motorbike back soon too which meant they could go on rides together and he’d probably find a new DJ job at one of the local rock clubs. Yuri’s cheeks turned pink at the thought and he tucked himself under Otabek’s arm, pulling the blankets up a little higher to keep warm.   
“You okay?” Otabek mumbled, nuzzling his nose against Yuri’s hair.   
“Sorry, did I wake you up?”  
“It’s okay, I like that you came to cuddle with me.” Otabek smiled. He tightened his arms around Yuri and squeezed him tight, planting a sleepy kiss on the top of his head. “Were you up looking at me?”  
“I was just thinking about everything, don’t get any weird ideas.”  
“Mm, it’s okay to be happy Yuri. I’m happy too. Let yourself go a teensy bit.”  
Yuri sighed. He was right. “Sorry. I’m happy too. I’m glad we’re gonna have time together now.”  
“I’ll take you out tomorrow. Somewhere special to make up for seducing you in front of Viktor and Yuri.”  
“Fair enough.” Yuri yawned. “Spoon me, I’m cold.” He rolled onto his side and Otabek followed, holding him close to his chest.   
“Sleep tight Yura.” Otabek whispered into his ear, pressing a kiss against his cheek. “Thank you for everything you told me on the ice earlier. I’m glad that you love me back after all this time.”  
Yuri’s heart skipped. It was easy to forget how long Otabek had spent watching him from afar. “I’m glad too, Ota. It means a lot that you would give up your parents just to be with me. I can’t imagine what that was like.” He said, putting his hand over Otabek’s. “I love you.”  
“I know.” Otabek smiled, pressing one more kiss to the back of Yuri’s neck. “I love you too.”

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this story, please read my other Otayuri fic, "How Much Is Enough?" It's a sort of sequel to this story, taking place about six months later after Otabek moves to Russia.


End file.
